Pequeños actos de amor
by Allyouneedislove32
Summary: Y yo sonrío, por estos pequeños actos de amor. Sonrío, porque sé que es amor verdadero...


"Y la verdad es…que te amo…te amo Teresa".

Todos los pasajeros quedaron sin aliento; las féminas formularon un grito ahogado debido a semejante confesión, confesión tipo programa de televisión, en donde el protagonista espera hasta el último momento para dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos…

"Es muy tarde Jane".

Algunos se vuelven para ver con asombro a la chica, es decir, ¿Cómo era posible que rechazara algo así?

Sin embargo, se notaba la pena que embargaba en esos momentos. Sus grandes y verdes ojos cristalizados; sus hombros rígidos, como si se obligara a sí misma no levantarse para saltar a abrazar al tal Jane; y las facciones de su bella cara se notaban tristes. ¿Era posible estar tan triste con semejante declaración?

"Estoy tan feliz de poder decírtelo".

El guapo hombre que se encuentra a la mitad del pasillo, dando a conocer el gran amor que sentía por la chica del 12 B tenía sus bellos y esplendorosos ojos llorosos, al igual que su elegante traje de 3 piezas todo desarreglado. Además, se nota que tiene un tipo de molestia en el pie…tal vez se había tropezado o algo; creo que tuvo ciertos percances antes de poder llegar al avión, y ella lo rechaza. Y siento unas ganas increíbles de querer conocer su historia.

Los hombres de seguridad del avión llegan y toman los brazos del Sr. Jane, sin embargo él no se opone. Es más, alza sus manos por sobre su cabeza y camina hacia donde el hombre de seguridad le ordena. Pero lo más destacable es que no apartó la vista de la chica, en ningún momento.

"Te amo Teresa. ¡La amo! A la chica del 12 B, ¡La amo! ¡Cuidenla!

Mientras el hombre sale del avión diciendo todas esas cosas, yo no aparto la vista de la tal Teresa, y veo como poco a poco ella se desmorona. Las primeras lágrimas comienzan a salir, y ella no hace más que pedir disculpas. Saca un pañuelo de su bolso, y con él intenta inútilmente secar el mar de lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos.

"Lo siento de verdad. Ha sido muy vergonzoso".

Siento una ternura y una pena increíble por ella, y de manera rápida intento subirle el ánimo con alguna frase.

"Shh, shh. Calla cielo. Todas las mujeres en este avión estamos verdes de envidia."

Ella solo suspira y cierra los ojos, tratando de ocultar su pena.

Y yo sonrío, por estos pequeños actos de amor.

Sonrío, porque sé que es amor verdadero.

Sonrío, porque sé qué es lo que hará esta chica.

Y sonrío aún más cuando de forma torpe toma sus cosas, y excusándose, sale corriendo del avión.

-o-

Odio con mi vida mi trabajo.

¿Quién fue el idiota que me dijo que ser guardia de la cárcel de un aeropuerto sería divertido?

Aquí solo llegan idiotas que intentan llevar cosas ilegales por el país, gente que se arrepiente al último minuto subirse al avión porque justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta que le tienen fobia a las alturas y cosas así. Nunca hay una buena historia para contar durante la cena a mis hijos ni a mi esposa.

Y aquí estoy, saliendo de una habitación después de haber entrevistado a un hombre bastante raro, con el pie hinchado del porte de un tomate, que observa el infinito del muro al frente de él.

Según mis compañeros, causó un gran escándalo tratando de evitar que una chica (muy guapa según ellos) se fuera a Washington.

Qué pena por él, creo que la chica lo rechazó.

Y en el momento en que estoy pensando en las desgracias de este sujeto llamado Patrick, una guapa mujer aparece al frente mío. Era bella. ¡Maldición! Era muy guapa. Tiene una apariencia de líder; lo puedes decir solo con tenerla frente a ti. Y se veía algo cansada, creo que le costó llegar aquí.

Me pregunta si puede ir a hablar con el hombre que se encuentra ahí en ese pequeño espacio al que llaman cárcel, y es ahí cuando recién me doy cuenta.

Ella es la chica de la que hablaban mis compañeros.

Balbuceo un poco y la dejo entrar. Ella me lo agradece con una pequeña sonrisa y silenciosamente entra a la habitación.

Sé que no debería escuchar su conversación, ya saben, por éticas de trabajo, pero es inevitable.

"Hola".

Sonrió al notar el cambio en Patrick. Y aunque no puedo verlo a la cara, ya que me da la espalda, puedo notar cómo todo su cuerpo se tensa al verla.

"No fuiste a DC".

Sin querer me emociono al poder ver esta escena. Ella solo lo niega. Es increíble la intensidad con la cual lo observa; llega a ponerte la piel de gallina de solo pensarlo.

"¿Iba en serio lo que dijiste?"

Inconscientemente dejo todo lo que tenía en las manos en la mesa y sentándome mejor presto completa atención a lo que ocurre al frente mío.

Mi corazón se encoje cuando él afirma lo que ella pregunta. Mi imaginación comienza a volar y me imagino en lo que tuvieron que haber pasado para llegar a este momento; justo aquí, este día y esta hora, como para recién aceptar estos sentimientos.

¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡Soy un romántico oculto!

"No se hacen bromas de este asunto".

Trato de ahogar mi risa, para que no noten que observo silenciosamente. No sé si ese tal Patrick es o muy gracioso o muy estúpido al estar bromeando en un momento así.

"Qué bueno, porque yo siento lo mismo".

En ese momento siento una inmensa alegría por ese sujeto, porque no hay nada más bello que el amor correspondido. Porque yo me siento igual cuando llego a casa y veo a mi mujer. Porque cuando hoy llegue le daré un gran beso y le diré cuánto la amo.

"Dilo de nuevo".

Y sonrío.

Sonrío por esos pequeños actos de amor.

Sonrío porque sé lo que es amar a alguien con todo el corazón.

Sonrío al ver a Patrick levantarse y acercarse de a poco hacia ella.

Porque no hay nada más bello que demostrar lo que uno siente con un beso.

Y desvío la mirada, porque esa manera de sellar un amor se hace en la compañía del otro, sin husmeadores, porque es algo hermoso.

.

.

.

¡Esperen!

¡No puedo dejar que hagan eso!

Está prohibido.

Golpeo fuertemente el vidrio, para que sepan que no pueden hacer eso aquí.

Y ellos solo se sonríen.


End file.
